


Rising Night

by AdaptationDecay



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Comic, Connie has incredible comic timing and I love her for it, F/M, Fanart, Infidelity, Zine-style, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was midnight. I was in a Vauxhall Corsa having it off with Jimmy Redmayne. He gave me pleasure. Incredible, illicit, sexual pleasure. What have you ever given me, Clive? Apart from a failing B&B, some knock-off cava and a half-dead mother-in-law who's going to live for ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemptymargin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).




End file.
